


Прикладная мифология

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Стихи [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: О тех, в кого играют ролевики, писатели, поэты и другие странные люди





	Прикладная мифология

**Исход битвы**

Башкою округлой  
Поникнув, смешон  
И жалок, оставив злость,  
По тлеющим углям  
Усталый дракон  
Влачит перебитый хвост.

Толпа обгоревших  
Понурых крестьян  
Сажает в седло господ,  
За день постаревших  
От страха и ран,  
И прочь, как тюки, везёт.

**Над Строфадами**

Взлетаем. Без предупреждения.  
С места.  
Без взлётной. Без крыльев.  
Без чувства пространства.  
Взлетаем. К чему рассуждения.  
Лесом  
Идут, все кто видел  
В нас непостоянство,  
Незрелость суждений, незрелое детство...  
Взлетаем. Зениткой уже не достать.

И с неба мы видим лишь несовершенство  
Всех тех, кто учил нас летать.

***  
На ветке зелёной висят переспелые сизые вишни,  
И листья шуршат от случайного ветра чуть слышно,  
И мутное солнце озноб свой запрятало в тучу,  
Завистливо глядя на землю, присело на бурые кручи.

Больные лучи отразились в бордовом настое,  
И в мутном стекле отразилось желанье пустое  
Хмельного, больного и злого озябшего солнца  
Спуститься под вишни и выпить настойку до донца.

**Песня ведьмы**

Под луной молодой собирать колоски,  
Земляными корнями касаться руки,  
по дворам проходить, в окнах не отражаясь,  
Гривы в косы сплетать - вот невинная шалость.  
На закате вставать, засыпать утром ранним,  
Растекаться туманом, растекаться туманом...

Молочка налакавшись на дармовщинку,  
Закружить загулявшего в полночь мужчинку,  
В полнолуние в речке, от сладости млея,  
Отдаваться воде, серебристо белея,  
На закате вставать, засыпать утром ранним,  
Растекаться туманом, растекаться туманом...

В синем небе парить, напевая чуть слышно, -  
Пусть от зависти мрут нелетучие мыши, -  
И рубиновым соком раздавленной вишни  
Суеверов кропить, притаившись под крышей.  
Исцеляя людьми нанесённые раны  
Растекаться туманом, растекаться туманом...

**Ночная охота**

Слюдяным крылом блистая,  
Я взмываю над гречихой,  
Тенью в темень вырастая:  
Ой, ли, тихо?  
Будет лихо!

Проходи, прохожий, мимо,  
Не сворачивай с дороги -  
От паясничанья мима  
Дёргай ноги!  
Ой, ли, боги!

Но, преследуемый жаждой  
Накопленья,  
За манком бежишь миражным.  
Возвращенье?  
Нет прощенья!

Нет прощенья загребущим,  
Нет пощады.  
Утешенье неимущим -  
Сна награда.  
Ой, не надо!

Поздно. Ночь подкралась тихо,  
Звёзды пуча.  
Я взмываю над гречихой -  
Лунный лучик.  
Тьма над кручей.

**Вампирелла**

Она сидит за плотной шторой,  
Пьёт виски со льдом и дешёвый абсент.  
Она мечтает об утреннем море,  
Оранжевых туфлях и юбке из розовых лент.

А за окном меняются фазы,  
Бесятся лужи в пляске наяд.  
Люди требуют крови, люди требуют мяса,  
Люди требуют секса со всеми подряд.

Она грустит о ласке солнца,  
Тополиной листве, бегущей воде.  
Сквозь слёзы смех... Она смеётся,  
Живёт не сейчас, в лазурном нигде.

А за окном меняются фазы,  
Бесятся лужи в пляске наяд.  
Люди требуют крови, люди требуют мяса,  
Люди требуют секса со всеми подряд.

Близится день, и воздух ранен  
Треском машин, шуршанием роб.  
Она закрывает синие ставни  
И ложится спать в лакированый гроб.

А за окном меняются фазы,  
Бесятся лужи в пляске наяд.  
Люди требуют крови, люди требуют мяса,  
Люди требуют секса со всеми подряд.

***  
В моём шкафу живёт скелет.  
Ему от роду триста лет,  
По смерти - двести двадцать два.  
И я, наверное, права,  
Что песенки ему пою  
И анекдотами кормлю,  
Чтоб был он бодр и полон сил  
И по ночам не голосил.

**Дуальность**

Отель без названия,  
Сюжет без конца.  
Творец без признания  
Достоин венца?  
У жизни две маски,  
Вглядись - и поймёшь:  
Одна из них - сказка,  
Одна из них - ложь.

Все сказки похожи:  
Как брызнет заря,  
Ты выйди из кожи  
На пир у царя.  
Истома сковала -  
Попробуй взлететь.  
Нас ждут два финала,  
Один из них - смерть.

Кровавое платье,  
Печальны глаза,  
Раскрыты объятья,  
Но падать - нельзя.  
От пляшущих бликов  
Неясны черты.  
У смерти - два лика.  
Один из них ― ты.

**BLOOD MARY (Исповедь вампира)**

Не будем о вечном.  
Не будем о плотском.  
Кому небо - в клетку,  
Кому-то - в полоску.  
Закрашены чёрным  
Глухие оконца...  
А что это - "утро"?  
А что это - "солнце"?

Луна в облаках.  
Тушка загнанной жертвы  
Трепещет в зубах  
Обезумевшей смерти.  
Вся вечность - в бегах,  
И другой не бывает:  
То мы догоняем, то нас догоняют...

Нас любят, когда мы в кино и в журналах,  
В компьютерных играх и комиксах старых,  
На постерах "Cool!" в обрамлении обоев -  
Но только не в жизни, не рядом с собою.

...Кляну, как умею, я злую судьбину:  
Ужасная вещь - нехватка гемоглобина!

**Невеста проклятого**

Солнце ли тускло светит,  
Звёзды ли в море тонут,  
Знаю: за всё в ответе  
Тот, чья рука в ладони.

Вон с моего двора - в ночь,  
Из моего сердца - прочь,  
Я же говорила тебе:  
Не приходи!

Звери ли стонут в чаще,  
Люди ли гибнут чаще,  
Стрелы полёт свистящий -  
Воля твоя, пропащий!

Умылась в ключе святом,  
Опоясалась серебром.  
Я предупреждала тебя:  
Не при-хо-ди!

**Некрофилическая лирическая**

Спи, моя милая,  
Ложь шизокрылая,  
Чёрных волос волна укрывает грудь.  
Похоть без проблеска,  
Искра без отблеска,  
Кем бы ни стала ты - просто со мною будь.

Тень под ресницами,  
Запах больниц,  
Сладкий - уже не пот, ещё не формалин.  
Меня страшит одно:  
Солнце зайдёт в окно,  
И тело твоё растает, я останусь один.

Смерть улыбается,  
Смерть так старается  
Быть похожей на жизнь, улыбается мне во сне.  
Ей что-то нужно от меня -  
Жизнь после смерти дня.  
Это - всё мне, и это по мне вполне.

Спи, золотая ложь.  
Узких запястий дрожь -  
Это для будущих танцев тел.  
Прячусь от правды дня...  
Кто не поймёт меня?  
Кто хоть секунду тебя не хотел?

Жизнь улыбается,  
Жизнь так старается  
Быть похожей на смерть, улыбается мне во сне.  
Что тебе до меня?  
Смерть после жизни дня.  
Это - всё мне, и это по мне вполне.

**Наговор**

Мать-Сыра Земля,  
Господи-Отец,  
Бусы янтаря,  
Свадебный венец!  
Отведи беду, разгони печаль  
У корней земли, у травы начал!

Птица белая,  
Полети на юг,  
Где любовь моя,  
Где сердечный друг.  
Охрани от стрел, от дурной молвы,  
Да от злых друзей глупой головы.

Станет ночь светла,  
Станет тёмен день...  
Рушники ткала  
Паутиной лень.  
Полети на юг, песня вдовая,  
Возврати его, непутёвого!

Подруби, коса,  
Уколи, игла!  
Смертная тоска  
На углы легла.  
Мать-Сыра Земля, Господи-Отец,  
Бусы сохрани, сбереги венец!

***  
На тоненькой-тоненькой ниточке  
Нанизаны алые капли,  
На крепе намечены вытачки,  
На ширмочке вышиты цапли.

На узеньком-узеньком лезвии  
Недавно разрезали ниточку,  
И с ширмочки цапли облезлые  
Подрались за ржавое ситечко.

Пока они спорили, важные,  
И громко кричали обиженно,  
На крепе вдруг капли неслаженно  
Взметнулись, и было всё выжжено.

***  
Тишине переулков не верь  
И напрасных не строй надежд -  
Там давно притаился зверь,  
Пожирающий плоть невежд.

Слышишь, как затихает стон,  
И, довольный, упырь ревёт?  
Если тело не тронет он,  
Значит, душу твою сожрёт.

**Злодей**

Говорят, я страшен.  
В злобе обречённой  
Крашу шпили башен  
Неизменно в чёрный.

Говорят, я болен  
Жаждою ужасной -  
Местью и разбоем  
Крашу землю красным.

Говорят, я грозный  
Самодур спесивый -  
Вечно строю козни,  
Мечу лица синим...

Я бреду понуро,  
Изгнанный из храма.  
От погоды хмурой  
Разболелись раны.

Храбрые герои  
С белыми щитами  
Окружат толпою  
И взмахнут мечами.

Встану на колени,  
Попрошу ответа:  
Почему без тени  
Не бывает света?

***  
Помилуй меня, Господи, и защити  
От жёлтых червей, что терзают душу,  
От стен и потолков, что имеют уши,  
От красного комочка, который в груди.

**Герой.exe**

Я - компьютерный воин, не знающий боли.  
Я - наёмный радетель за правое дело.  
Равнодушен я к славе, и вся моя доля -  
Только меч да кольчуга... на голое тело.

Я - отважный монах, убивающий взглядом горгулий,  
Силой духа разящий бесовские орды.  
Волей кнопки иду в потревоженный улей,  
Нарисованный воин, забывший про гордость.

Я не ведаю страха, не знаю и тени сомнений.  
Два щелчка - и любая открыта мне дверца.  
Смерть уже не страшна после сотни-другой воскресений,  
Нет ни страха, ни боли, ни злобы - ни сердца.

***  
Вот иду я по траве,  
Чёрный след на мураве,  
Мятый шлем на голове,  
Туз крестовый в рукаве.

***  
Август. Облетают звёзды.  
Корабли плывут на запад.  
Осень накопила слёзы,  
Чтоб опять ночами плакать.  
Вновь тревожные зарницы  
Над морями замелькали.  
Паруса - большие птицы -  
Отдыхать в порту устали...

***  
Осень, что же ты наделала, Осень!  
Взглядом заставила мерить безграничную просинь,  
А ногами отсчитывать вёрсты да метры,  
Голой грудью встречать холодные ветры.  
Осень, мы тебя ждали так больно, так долго.  
Осень. Вот и опять за плечами котомка.  
Мы идём на восток, а приходим на запад.  
Осень, вот и опять ты заставила плакать.

Утром - на Запад, а вечером - скорым броском назад марширует серо-сизых туч пехота. А вдали пламенеет кровавый закат, будто и впрямь горят корабли небесного флота. Опалённая этим огнём, облетает листва; красно-жёлтый ковёр стелет нам под усталые ноги. Как засохшая кровь, побурела трава. Разбегаются мокрые ленты-дороги.  
Едкою каплей стекает по опалённой щеке слеза, как частичка дождя, как алмаз, как росинка... Хочется что-то хорошее другу сказать, только в горле застряла упрямая льдинка. Кровь и золото листьев и ветер с дождём приготовила Осень для жаждущих света. Усмехается тьма. Ничего, мы найдём то, что ищем, когда-то и где-то.

**Сонет для флешмоба на diary.ru "Пятнадцать голодных поэтов"**

Отринув безразличие к вещам  
Гореть в осеннем тигле, расплавляясь,  
В живое, трепетное претворяясь,  
Стихи читать домам и облакам,

Пугать прохожих слёзными мольбами  
О преклонении колен перед ручьём,  
Молиться никому и ни о чём,  
В экстазе утираясь рукавами,

Заставить губы улыбнуться дню,  
Оплакать мир, над жизнью посмеяться,  
Теней вечерних ждать и не бояться  
Луны-охотницы увидеть фото ню.

... Но по утру душой окаменеть,  
Укутаться в чешуйчатую медь.

***  
Сегодня  
ты будешь серебряной птицей, парящей над морем,  
Завтра - камнем, летящим на землю,  
Третьего дня будешь трупом,  
Четвёртого - пеплом,  
Пятого - снова птенцом,  
Шестого - счастливым супругом,  
Седьмого - удавкой из шёлка,  
Восьмого - безумцем средь мраморных статуй,  
Девятого - прахом,  
Десятого...

***  
Жизнь была светом,  
Сон был страхом.  
И что же дальше?  
Меркнут звёзды  
В спальнях мелодий.  
Светлая грусть меланхолий  
Придёт в середине первого месяца грёз.  
К твоему дню рождения  
Не останется слёз.  
И через две недели  
Выпадет снег...

**Кривая дорог**

Дерево стрелами рук -  
В небо.  
Хочется вместо разлук -  
В небыль,  
Где "никогда" - после слова "расстаться"  
Где запятая и вовсе не ставится,  
Головы с плеч не летят ежедневно,  
Женщины письма не комкают нервно.  
Может быть там, вдалеке, хорошо -  
Где-то...  
Сотни миров я прошёл.  
Тщетно.

***  
Герои прошедших минут  
Расстреляны за мечту.  
Наград им не выдают -  
Их душам дают звезду,

Лишь искру в ночной глуши,  
Лишь высверк последних слов.  
Точка. Засим пиши:  
"Выдано за любовь".

***  
Помешательство было кратким,  
Как всегда для подобной боли,  
Не успели сгореть тетрадки,  
Видишь - мысли уже на воле.  
Астрономия в прорезь шлема,  
Слишком узкую, не вмещалась,  
У кого-то замкнули клеммы,  
Кто вознёсся, а мы остались.

**Песня отчаявшихся**  
_(Песня на добрую музыку reggey)_

В сточной канаве разбитые боги  
Трухою исходят вновь,  
Люди закутались в белые тоги,  
По ним побежала кровь.

Нам незачем дольше стоять здесь,  
Нам незачем дольше стоять.  
Нам нечего ждать от этого неба - пусты кусты-облака.  
Любящая рука  
Устала ласкать.

Кто из нас не хотел быть чистым,  
Кто не жаждал любви?  
Кто из нас не ходил лечиться  
От смерти в чужой крови?

Нам незачем дальше стоять здесь,  
Нам не в кого больше стрелять,  
Нам нечего ждать от этого мира, здесь только гарь и дым.  
Лик с полотна перестал быть родным,  
Устал быть родным...

**Белая Тха**

А вот Белая Тха,  
Ни добра и ни зла,  
Она тонка, как игла,  
Она бледна и тиха.  
Она придёт - однажды - совсем неожиданно - и встанет рядом с Вами, белая на чёрном.

О, нет, это не смерть,  
Вы дальше сможете жить,  
И что-то даже посметь.  
Но части Вас больше нет.  
Она придёт - однажды - совсем неожиданно - и встанет рядом с Вами, белая на чёрном.

И Вы поймёте, что зря не торопились разбивать цветочные клумбы, надувать полосатые мясики и радоваться жизни -  
На это у Вас больше времени нет.

**Зимняя песенка**

Иногда немеет сердце,  
И так хочется согреться.  
Вы один, с пути вы сбились, заблудились.  
Разожгли костёр надежды,  
Вы один, о мой невежда,  
Вы мне как-то сразу очень полюбились.

В декабре не то, что в мае -  
Я одна, я замерзаю,  
А, замёрзнув, выжить всё-таки непросто.  
Лёд в глазах, по телу - иней,  
Нос мой от мороза синий,  
На ногах моих - искристая короста.

Я стремлюсь к огню и свету,  
Все клянут меня за это,  
Говорят, что пью тепло и убиваю.  
Но из самосохраненья  
Я плюю на это мненье,  
Я лечу на свет, горю и исчезаю.

Испаряюсь дымом силы  
И муаром тёмно-синим  
Растворяюсь в зимнем небе безответном.  
Угольки костра остыли,  
И у вас на теле - иней.  
Ах, вы вправе упрекать меня за это!

**Песня бывшего оруженосца**

Каждую ночь мне является он,  
Рыцарь угрюмый на чёрном коне.  
Прячу в подушки испуганный стон  
И понимаю, что это во сне.  
В синем лесу он блуждает давно,  
В сизом тумане не видно лица.  
Голос я слышу: имя одно,  
Словно молитву, твердит без конца.

Ветер летит навстречу, треплет тумана косы,  
Упрямец обречённый не развернёт коня.  
Ветер летит по небу, имя моё разносит:  
Ищет безумец черный, ищет во тьме меня.

Спешившись, рубит коротким мечом  
Ветки, закрывшие призрачный путь,  
Древние состы отводит плечом,  
Бешеный взгляд ловит лунную ртуть.  
Я не поверю, что это во сне:  
Сотню, а, может быть, тысячу лет  
Рыцарь безумный на чёрном коне  
Ищет в тумане потерянный свет.

Ветер летит навстречу, треплет тумана косы,  
Упрямец обречённый не развернёт коня.  
Ветер летит по небу, имя моё разносит:  
Ищет безумец черный, ищет во тьме меня.

***  
Вены пухнут толуолом,  
Из ушей течёт бензин.  
Я опять грожу расколом  
Блоку Спятивших Машин.

Словно от алкоголизма,  
Как у дряхлого дедка,  
От порывов оптимизма  
В дрожь бросается рука.

Я, должно быть, очень болен  
Бледной смертною тоской.  
Я - никто, я опозорен,  
Изгнан доброю толпой.

В двери, меченые кровью,  
Не вхожу, угрюм и зол.  
Я по горло сыт любовью  
К людям - высшему из зол.

***  
Смотрите, каков янтарь:  
Пиво в стакане хрустальном.  
Смотрите, каков январь:  
Небо в окне фронтальном.  
Какая смешная роль!  
Мы все - одноразовый пластик.  
Не думай, что ты король,  
"Узи" обменяв на бластер.  
Не думай, что ты звезда,  
От счастья сверкая глазами,  
Не думай, что поезда  
Возьмут да придут за нами.

***  
Опять заплакала зима.  
Какая странная подборка:  
Кусок билета до Нью-Йорка,  
Стеклянный крест и птичий кал.

Какая странная судьба:  
Рождает миражи и средства.  
От столь приятного соседства  
До мяса съедена губа.

Какой унылый гололёд,  
Какая жёлтая дорога...  
Ну что же, подождём немного,  
И, наконец, весна придёт.

**Hitorigami**

Каждый - сам по себе.  
Словно чёрную заповедь  
Запишу - закопаю, сожгу ль, а запомню навеки.  
Каждый равен судьбе.  
Каждый - равен. А верно ведь!  
Запишу - закопают, сожгут, разобьют человеки.

Каждый... так хорошо!  
Не один - и не в стаде. Так  
Запишу. Не стереть и не сжечь - возликуют народы.  
По себе. Ну и что?  
Каждый словно маяк.  
Но маяк всё маячит - ночь скучна, и он ждёт парохода.

**Старый добрый декаданс**

Дай мне руку, не бойся - я лишь прикоснусь  
Не огнём, не мечом, а ладонью слегка.  
Мы пройдём в эту арку, не плачь и не трусь  
Ни серебряной пули, ни злого клинка.

Нас осталось немного: столяр пожилой,  
Сумасшедшая фея в седом парике,  
Старый пень в сизой пуще и дом нежилой  
На окраине Лондона в Сен-Тупике...

Как давно мы в судьбу не играли с тобой!  
Не стреляли друг в друга, грозя и смеясь,  
Не делились в кино на хороший-плохой.  
Говоришь, это грязь? Только что здесь - не грязь?

Забываясь, оставь ярлыки - дуракам,  
Всё оружие - детям, рабам - все щиты,  
А мораль... что мораль? Это ветошь и хлам,  
Мы же выше неё - ты и я, я и ты!

Но ты снова заводишь, как старый винил,  
Эту древнюю песенку о чистоте  
И стараешься взмахом серебряных крыл  
Разогнать все слова о любви и мечте.

Выпить хочешь? В завязке? Ни капли, ни-ни?  
Дай хоть руку, не бойся, я не откушу.  
Ладно, чёрт с ней, со страстью, себя не вини.  
Только руку! О большем уже не прошу.

***  
Осколок зажат в руке.  
Кровь, суета вокруг.  
По Голубой реке  
Искры поплыли вдруг.  
Что на полу? - Алмаз  
Бледный, в крови - рубин.  
На миллионы глаз  
Взгляд - только лишь один.  
Лунные лизуны  
За Голубой рекой  
По лугу вдаль, важны,  
Шествуют на водопой.  
Искры летят из глаз,  
Искры зажгут стекло,  
Станет водой алмаз,  
Станет в груди тепло.

***  
Наступила весна -  
Это время нести на Голгофу кольцо.  
Под влиянием сна  
Мы с тупого конца разбиваем яйцо.  
Сатана ушёл спать,  
Сатане надоели людские долги,  
Он решил не встревать:  
В однокомнатных душах не видно ни зги.

Это - время чинить башмаки,  
Это - время разбрасывать в небе алмазы.  
Маргарита под ручку с Люси пролетит над нашей больной головой  
В это время. 

***  
Крылатые люди в облупленных латах  
С тоскою смотрели, как рушатся замки,  
И падали в небо, и в нём растворялись,  
И тихо рыдали, забыв про усталость,  
И падали в землю, забыв про паденье,  
И тихо рыдали, а ты улыбалась.

***  
В его голубые глаза  
Любуется лик атмосферы.  
Он был там неделю назад  
В надежде на проблески веры.  
Но вера без дела мертва,  
И песня без слова пуста,  
А он растерял все слова,  
Он - Господин Решета.

Что собрано тяжким трудом,  
Отдал он имущим и нищим  
И шкаф со скелетами в нём  
Забыл на чужом пепелище.  
Ушёл в пятимерную даль  
За выгнутым краем листа,  
Оставив отмёршую сталь  
Траурным меткам креста.

Он возит по чёрной реке  
Бедняг, что простились с телами,  
И в лёгком своём челноке  
Он скоро вернётся за нами.  
Куда-то пропал его шрам,  
Улыбка невинно чиста,  
Он молод и очень упрям,  
Наш Господин Решета.

Сломав о колено речь,  
Сморкаясь в штопаный флаг,  
Он рвёт на куски свой меч,  
Сжигает глупость присяг.  
Он видится нам во сне  
Уже миллионы лет,  
Он скоро придёт ко мне  
И явит истинный свет.

***  
Виртуальные постройки развалились пополам.  
Это кто же шум устроил, кто устроил тарарам?  
Кто на ослике въезжает в городок картонных дам?  
Кто грозит корявым пальцем нарисованным горам?

"Эвоэ!" - кричали звери, оживая на холсте.  
"Эвоэ!" - звенели звёзды, зажигаясь в темноте.  
"Эвоэ!" - пропели птицы, и, с репьями на хвосте,  
"Эвоэ!" - вскричал мой пони и исчез - скажите, где?

Сумасшедшие, шальные - вот собранье пьяных лиц!  
Крики громкие, лихие обезумевших девиц,  
И по воздуху несётся винограда влажный лист.  
Виртуальные постройки разрушает Дионис.

**Небыличка**

Летела по небу зелёная килька,  
Застряла в боку её ржавая вилка.  
Увидел её капитан на заре  
И бросился в камбуз на поиск кюре.  
"Отец мой!" - в испуге вскричал капитан. -  
"Там килька летает!" - "О, сын мой! Ты пьян!  
А, может быть, спятил", - ответил кюре  
Лиловых сельдей заедая пюре.

**Незаконченное**

Звёзды переворачивая  
Фразы переморачивая  
Умирая для мира  
Отпираясь от пира  
Отощав от ошибок  
Улизнув от улыбок  
Как насущного хлеба  
Я хочу только неба

Пересмотрев все мнения  
Перетерев все трения  
Утихая под ветром  
Уменьшаясь до метра  
Не придумав признания  
Не сказав до свидания  
Колесницею Феба  
Я катаюсь по небу

Кто-то привязан земным притяжением  
Окручен надземным головокружением  
Внезапно грунт отпускает ноги  
Крылья растут из лопаток  
Немного больно, но, в общем, приятно  
Главное, чтобы взяли обратно  
Здрасте, боги!

Не знаю  
Может быть, не стоит  
Душе из заплат и заплаток  
Немного ворчливой, но, в общем занятной  
Проситься в рай  
На вечный постой  
......................................  
......................................

***  
Лечь на песок, раскинуть руки, наблюдать  
За танцем звёзд и слушать звуки ночи;  
Не думать ни о чём и замечать  
Лишь тайнопись на чёрном ярких белых точек.

Коснётся море тёплым языком  
Зудящей от дорожной пыли кожи,  
И Южный Крест небесным двойником  
Раскинет руки, на песке небесном лёжа.

**Зануда серый**

Вновь серым ватным одеялом  
Закрыто небо - в наказанье,  
И по стеклу стучит устало  
Бродяга в мокром одеянии.

Темно, тоскливо и уныло  
Без электрического света,  
И стук навязчивый постылый  
Всех доконал за это лето.

Под нос глухое бормотанье,  
Всё тот же голос шелестящий,  
Унылых туфель шворкотанье,  
Плащ серый, складками висящий.

И лишь деревьям и страдальцам  
Спасение в небесном душе.  
В прикосновении влажных пальцев  
К сухим ветвям и сожжённым душам.

**Хокку**

Ивы проснулись.  
Мусор сложил в тележку  
Старенький каппа.

Киноактёру  
Снится, что он - Дзэами,  
Цвет сливы снится.

Какая любовь?  
Воздуха бы глоточек!  
Лето в городе.

Осенний ветер  
Воет, как сотня они*  
В сердце изгоя.  
______  
*Духи


End file.
